Rinnla Ajo
Rinnla Ajo is a 3rd Level Master Student currently attending Nightbloom Academy. Personality Rinnla Ajo is not one to back down from a challenge. He's willing to fight anyone that challenges him and wants to strive for the best he could ever be. All he wants to do is make himself stronger so he can go back to the desert not worried about anything at all. Rin has a strong belief that being out in that desert is slowly killing off the Ipheris and he wants to make sure that they're safe. Rin has a smile on his face whenever he's at the Academy simply because it's another chance to prove himself to everyone. While he's not an all-star student, he's impressive in his own right. Being a Master student, he has no qualms about respecting everyone else. It's only those people that disrespect him that he really doesn't care for. He will immediately challenge them on the spot and chances are, if he can't beat them magically, he'll just make sure to punch them to death. He has a very straightforward way of thinking and if someone doesn't want to fight him and they're on good terms, he'll be fine with backing off. However, if they disrespect him (or his friends for that matter), and they try to deny him a fight, he will force them into one. He has gotten into many squabbles over this and has been thrown in detention more times than he can count. Part of the reason why this happens though is because he doesn't know how to hold back and goes hard on every student that he fights. However, this is part of the reason he hasn't been kicked out of the Academy either. His power is actually an asset to the Academy and its overall strength. If he wasn't as powerful as he was, he would have been kicked out by now. Maybe even worse. Background He grew up in the dome city as most other Ipheris can tell you they have as well. From the time he was born, however, it seemed that there were constant threats on their lives. A monster would attack the city every other day and they lost a lot of their own people because of that. When Rin was old enough to understand what was going on, he thought there might have been something wrong with him; his parents often reminding him that it wasn't his fault. A lot of the other Ipheris toddlers found out and they would push him around in the city for being born in a time where there seemed to be a lot of turmoil. He tried to explain to them that it wasn't his fault but it seemed like they didn't really care. Despite this, he never felt resentment towards them. Not even once. He couldn't. He knew he couldn't because he was stronger than that and everyone was pushing him around because they were all stressed and scared that their family might be killed by these creatures. So he took all the hurt and pain they threw at him; it was the least he could do. He really understood that. He came to come to terms with this by the time he was old enough to join the Academy. Before leaving for the city at 7 years old, he had managed to discover out how to control fire to some extent. He didn't really know the true powers that it held but he wanted to get stronger. After having his powers unlocked and his mantra given to him, he was off for the Academy. It was a perilous journey and it was full of danger. He was attacked, almost eaten, and almost killed several times during it. However, when he came out of it, he realized that nothing could stop him now. He had made that entire journey by himself and it took him some time but he did it. He was only just a kid but he felt much wiser and more informed than those kids his same age because of his journey. When he first enrolled in the Academy, he was overly confident about things. He called out the strongest kids in his own class and challenged them whenever he got the chance. Nothing could stand in his way... other than the kids who were stronger than him. He was beat up a lot for this, and the cycle of him spending his days trying to get stronger began to start here. He would do extracurricular activities that would force him to overexert himself so everything would push him beyond his limits. However, he also acted like his regular self in classes, which is why he didn't skip ahead a few grades. Fortunately for him, when people challenged him now, he would be able to defeat them without much of a problem, using an amazing combination of fire and sand to create glass. Some more time passed and Rin began to make more and more friends. People admired his power and he soon became one of the most popular students at the Academy. Despite the fact that he's not a celebrity at all and has never claimed to being one, being respected for being strong was one of his dreams. However, the moment he met that that blasted Zaobur, Yua Mal, he found another person to challenge. Even though they have a tendency to fight almost everyday, Rin and Yua actually spend a lot more time outside of that together. They are often seen arguing in the hallway about things they would learn in class or something like that. People often call them a "couple" but whenever people say that, he immediately shuts down that rumor. He has heard she does the same thing when people talk to her about it and he's happy about that. He can't stand her but maybe that's because they're so alike. Whatever the case is, his dream is to defeat her in a battle before he leaves this place. Trivia * Like anyone that strives for power, he hates losing. He doesn't take it as hard as he used to but after winning for so long, don't you think you would react differently if you started losing? * After the death of Yua Mal, he received a tiny bit of Blood Magic from her. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Academy Students Category:Teddyursaa Category:Ipheris